1. Field
This application relates generally to cell broadcast service (CBS) message processing, and more particularly to efficiently processing CBS messages in devices having multiple subscriber identification modules (SIMs).
2. Background
Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) allows cell operators to broadcast messages to user equipments (UEs) or mobile stations (MSs) in a particular region. The CBS messages may contain information related to traffic, weather, general advertisements, emergency related messages, etc. The geographical scope of a CBS message may be one cell within a public land mobile network (PLMN), a group of cells in a PLMN, or the entire PLMN. A CBC broadcasts the CBS messages to the UE/MS in a particular area based on the geographical scope of the message. A device user may select the types of CBS messages, e.g. weather, sports, traffic, etc., they wish to subscribe to by selecting associated identification codes and/or through a user interface (UI). For UEs/MSs with dual subscriber identification module (SIM) cards, such as a Dual SIM Dual Standby UE, if both SIMs are from the same operator or if there is a roaming agreement between two operators, there is a chance that both SIMs will receive the same CBS messages. This creates an increase in power consumption as well as unnecessary duplication of messages.